


El basilisco de Vengerberg MAMARRACHEO EDITION

by elisacm7



Series: El basilisco de Vengerberg [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dominant Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jaskier is both, Light Bondage, Magic Fingers, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisacm7/pseuds/elisacm7
Summary: Geralt y Jaskier van a por trabajo... y les comen lo de abajo.Este fic es la versión mamarracha de "El basilisco de Vengerberg" (Parte 1 de esta serie). Es el mismo fic, pero con altas dosis de tontuna y hecho por las risas.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: El basilisco de Vengerberg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598125
Kudos: 7





	El basilisco de Vengerberg MAMARRACHEO EDITION

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic que estás a punto de leer es una versión alternativa de "El basilisco de Vengerberg" (Parte 1 de esta serie). Te recomiendo que leas este fic DESPUÉS de la versión normal, porque como lo leas antes luego ya no vas a poder leer el otro sin acordarte de este despropósito y, bueno, el efecto no va a ser el mismo.  
> Básicamente, lo que he hecho aquí ha sido incluir algunos comentarios absurdos que se me iban ocurriendo mientras escribía pero que habrían arruinado el tono más "serio" del fic original.  
> Además, en este relato he cambiado la palabra "brujo" por "brujero" porque, irónicamente, me suena más natural. También he cambiado algunos diálogos para que sean más divertidos, y todos los "Joder" se han convertido en "Fuck" para que puedas imaginarte a Henry Cavill diciéndolo. Ah, y también hay un epílogo que no aparece en el fic original pero que cuenta la historia de un personaje muy importante. Pido perdón de antemano.

—¿Vengerberg? —dijo Jaskier conforme los tejados de la ciudad se perfilaban en el horizonte— ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

Geralt reprimió una sonrisa burlona. Si el bardo lo recordaba, lo más seguro fuese que no quisiera poner un pie en la ciudad.

—No pienses que soy tonto —continuó Jaskier—. Sé que es la capital de Aedirn. Me he leído la wiki. Pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo más… Algo que se me escapa… ¿Conoces a alguien de Vengerberg? Porque yo creo que sí.

Esta vez Geralt dejó que la sonrisa aflorase en sus labios, aunque también sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto, y no habían tenido la mejor de las despedidas en aquel momento. «En realidad no llegamos a despedirnos», pensó. «Una carta encima de la cama no es una despedida».

Continuaron por el camino que llevaba a una de las puertas de la ciudad. Aún era temprano, pero ya se estaba empezando a formar una cola de carros y personas que deseaban entrar a la villa. Geralt desmontó de _Sardinilla_ y lo agarró por las riendas.

—¿Cuáles son sus asuntos en la ciudad? —les preguntó un joven guardia cuando llegó su turno.

Antes de que Geralt pudiera responder, Jaskier se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

—Este de aquí es el famoso brujero Geralt de Rivia. Nos hemos enterado de que están teniendo problemas con un basilisco en los alrededores, así que hemos venido para poner fin a su reinado de terror. Geralt hará un trabajo impecable, se lo aseguro. ¿Cuánto era la recompensa? ¿500 ducados?

Geralt puso una mano en el hombro del bardo para que dejase de hablar. El guardia los miró de hito en hito, y Geralt se fijó en cómo le cambiaba la expresión al ver el medallón que llevaba al cuello.

—Ah filho da puta, agora sim entendo… Sí, el basilisco… Deberían hablar con el administrador del rey. El palacio está…

—Sabemos dónde está —dijo Geralt tirando de las riendas de _Sardinilla_ para cruzar la puerta.

El guardia no puso ninguna objeción, y Jaskier siguió al brujero, caminando con la cabeza bien erguida.

Las calles empezaban a estar atestadas de mercaderes que se dirigían a colocar sus puestos en la plaza, pero se apartaban del camino del brujero en cuanto divisaban su cabellera blanca. Aquellas personas sabían de sobra quién era.

Se internaron por las callejuelas hasta llegar a un cruce desde el que se vislumbraba el palacio. Geralt le tendió las riendas de su caballo a Jaskier.

—Si sigues por esta calle encontrarás una posada. Haz que se ocupen de _Sardinilla_ y reserva una habitación para los dos. Si no hay sitio para nosotros me da igual, pero que al caballo no le falte de nada. Prioridades, Jaskier, PRIORIDADES.

Antes de que el bardo pudiera responder, Geralt echó a andar. No fue al palacio directamente, sino que se desvió por varias calles hasta dar con aquella casa que tantas veces había visitado. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto. «Así que por eso me necesitan a mí. Ella debe de estar en uno de sus viajes.».

Se quedó parado delante de la casa durante un par de minutos, esperando a que los postigos se abriesen y su melena rizada se asomase por la ventana, le sonriera y le invitase a entrar. Pero no había nadie en aquella casa.

***

Era ya noche cerrada cuando volvió a la ciudad. Los guardias le dieron el alto, pero bastó enseñarles el saco goteante en el que había guardado la cabeza del basilisco para que le dejasen pasar. Fue directamente a la casa del administrador real, quien no estaba muy contento de verlo por allí a esas horas, pero que pagó lo acordado sin rechistar.

En el camino de vuelta volvió a pasar por la casa, esperando ver alguna luz colándose entre las cortinas. Pero la casa seguía tan silenciosa y desierta como por la mañana. Se acercó hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de llamar, pero se lo pensó mejor y dio media vuelta.

Ya no estaba dolido por las palabras de aquella carta, no al menos tan dolido como cuando la leyó por primera vez. Ella siempre había sido un espíritu libre, y él siempre lo había respetado. Pero aún le dolía su ausencia. Hacía mucho que el aroma a lilas y grosellas había abandonado su ropa.

Recorrió las calles hasta la posada intentando apartar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza. Dichos pensamientos tenían que ver con sexo muy duro y muy jarto. Le costaba admitir que se había alegrado al oír la noticia de que un basilisco estaba aterrorizando a los campesinos de Vengerberg. Aquello le daba la excusa perfecta para visitar la ciudad de nuevo. Pero ella no estaba allí.

Las notas del laúd de Jaskier se colaban por debajo de la puerta de la posada, pero se interrumpieron en cuanto la abrió. Todos los parroquianos se giraron al unísono para observarlo. Jaskier lanzó una exclamación de júbilo.

—¡Aquí lo tenemos, amigos, el brujero de Rivia en carne y hueso! —Alzó una jarra llena de cerveza—. Y trae consigo los restos de ese horrible monstruo que ha estado atemorizando a las buenas gentes de Vengerberg durante semanas. ¡Esto se merece una canción!

El bardo dejó la jarra sobre una mesa con un estrepitoso golpe que hizo que se derramase parte de su contenido. A pesar de su evidente embriaguez, arrancó una nota a su laúd con dedos expertos.

—Echa un euro al brujero… —comenzó a cantar.

—¡Oh, dale dineros! ¡Oh, dale dineros! —continuó la gente.

Geralt gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba empezando a estar un poco hasta los cojones de la cancioncita de mierda, y eso que aún no la habían subido al Spotify. Pasó entre la clientela para acercarse a la barra. Un par de personas le dieron las gracias tímidamente entre verso y verso, y una mujer bastante borracha hasta le lanzó una moneda que atrapó en el aire.

Estaba a punto de girarse hacia la tabernera para pedir algo de beber cuando la vio y el corazón le dio un salto. Casi habría dicho que le estaba latiendo a la misma velocidad que a un humano. Ella también lo miraba, sentada en una esquina, medio oculta entre las sombras. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y él no pudo evitar ir hacia ella. No tardó el percibir el aroma a lilas y grosellas. _Su_ aroma.

—Yen… —susurró cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Hola, Geralt.

Le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en un taburete a su lado. Paseaba la mirada por la sala, con un aire de diversión en el rostro.

—Jaskier sabe cómo animar a las masas —comentó.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

—¿Cómo ha ido la caza del basilisco?

A modo de respuesta, Geralt colocó el saco de arpillera sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Yennefer lo miró con interés.

—¿Cuánto pides por las glándulas venenosas?

Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedes quedártelas a cambio de una cerveza.

Yennefer sonrió e hizo un gesto a la tabernera. La mujer llegó enseguida con una gran jarra que Geralt se bebió de un trago. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Jaskier y los parroquianos terminaron de cantar y prorrumpieron en aplausos.

—Yen —dijo Geralt en voz baja, de modo que solo ella le pudiera escuchar entre el barullo—. Pensé que no estabas en la ciudad. De haber estado, tú misma podrías haberte encargado de esa cría de basilisco prácticamente inofensiva, ¿verdad?

Yennefer se giró y lo miró a los ojos con fingida sorpresa.

—Yo jamás me metería en un asunto del gremio de brujeros. Eso sería intrusismo laboral.

Geralt no tuvo que preguntarle si todo aquello había sido cosa suya. Estaba lo suficientemente seguro de que así era. La media sonrisa que esbozó la hechicera le sirvió de confirmación.

—Si lo que querías era que viniera a visitarte, había otras maneras de pedírmelo —dijo él con un gruñido.

—¿Y habrías venido?

Geralt se lo pensó durante un momento en el que Yennefer lo miró con una ceja enarcada. El brujero bajó la mirada.

—Fuck —fue su única respuesta.

Jaskier había empezado a tocar otra canción, de modo que volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo Yennefer de pronto—. Por haberme ido de aquella forma de Aedd Gynvael.

—Lo sé.

—Siento que…

—Yen —le cortó—. No tienes que darme explicaciones.

Yennefer se quedó callada. Geralt la observó discretamente. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro, y la larga melena le caía como una cascada por los hombros y la espalda. Se había pintado los labios de un rojo oscuro que los hacía aún más bonitos y apetecibles. «Fuck, cómo la he echado de menos», pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y pidió otra cerveza. Mientras se la bebía notó que ella también lo estaba mirando.

—¿Geralt?

—¿Hmm?

—¿No te parece curioso que el destino siga poniéndonos en el camino del otro?

El brujero soltó una carcajada socarrona.

—¿El destino? Yen, amiga, date cuenta, has sido tú la que ha soltado una cría de basilisco en los campos de Vengerberg…

—Y tú el que no ha dudado ni un segundo en pasarse por mi casa para ver si estaba en ella, antes incluso de pedir más información sobre el monstruo. —Ante la mirada de sorpresa del brujero, ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero, en fin, quizá no sea el momento de ponernos a discutir si todo ha sido obra del destino o una consecuencia de los actos realizados por nuestra propia voluntad. El caso es que… me alegro de verte, Geralt. A pesar de todo, siempre me alegro de verte.

El brujero sonrió.

—Y yo de verte a ti, Yen. Siempre.

Geralt creyó ver cómo la hechicera se sonrojaba, a pesar de que ella hubiese girado la cabeza para ocultar el rostro entre sus rizos. Jaskier había dejado de tocar y la gente había vuelto a sus propias conversaciones.

El bardo se acercó a ellos con su gorra llena de monedas. Le lanzó una a Geralt.

—Tu parte por abastecerme de nuevas historias para mis romances. —Geralt era un artista que normalmente trabajaba a cambio de reconocimiento en redes, así que se alegró de recibir un poco de dineros de verdad para variar—. Ya estoy pensando en el próximo. —El bardo se aclaró la garganta y alzó los brazos para declamar—: Lo titularé «El basilisco de Vergenberg». De ti depende que sea un romance clásico o con doble sentido —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Yennefer soltó una risita y Geralt la miró con el ceño fruncido. Alguien le gritó a Jaskier que cantara una famosa canción de taberna (la versión pseudomedieval del _Chiquilla_ , de Seguridad Social) y el bardo volvió a dejarlos solos.

—Perdona —se disculpó Geralt—. A veces Jaskier es…

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones —le cortó Yennefer sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Ya me ha contado que ha tenido que frotar camomila en tu portentoso trasero en más de una ocasión… —El brujero frunció aún más el ceño, lo que pareció divertir aún más a Yennefer—. A mí nunca me has dejado hacerte esas cosas… Ni otras cosas que por lo visto sí haces con el bardo.

Geralt estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Le has estado leyendo la mente?

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me llamas tú lee-mentes a mí, sin ser yo nada de eso? No, no le he estado leyendo la mente. Simplemente hemos estado hablando. Resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Geralt la taladró con la mirada.

—Tienes al Jaskier acojonado desde que te conoce, no me creo que haya estado hablando contigo tan amigablemente… Y menos de ciertas cosas. ¿Lo has hechizado?

La hechicera suspiró, hastiada.

—No me ha hecho falta hechizarlo. Se ha hechizado él solo. El cabrón se ha bebido hasta el agua de los floreros y ha empezado a rajar como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Fuck —masculló el brujero.

—No culpes al pobre chico de tener la lengua larga… Aunque estoy segura de que eso es precisamente una de las cosas que más te gustan de él…

—Yen…

—… Seguro que con esa lengua llega a sitios a los que yo no llego…

—Yennefer…

—Tiene pinta de que come culos divinamente.

Geralt volvió a maldecir por lo bajo mientras Yennefer esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

—No te enfades, Geralt. Además, me da igual con quién te acuestes o dejes de acostarte.

Geralt respiró hondo y apuró su jarra.

—Ese puto bardo… —murmuró mientras se limpiaba los restos de cerveza de la barba.

Yennefer se inclinó hacia él, apoyándose en un codo.

—Geralt.

—¿Hmm?

—Ya que estáis aquí, he pensado que podríais quedaros en mi casa. Es mucho más acogedora que esta pocilga —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

«Oh, sí, muy acogedora», pensó Geralt mientras recordaba las criaturas o parte de ellas que la hechicera guardaba en frascos que luego exponía en cualquier rincón de la casa. También se acordó del unicornio disecado sobre el que habían hecho el amor en más de una ocasión y que, durante la última de aquellas veces, se había roto bajo su peso. Aquello le hizo sonreír. (Me parece un buen momento para recordar que lo del unicornio es CANON, que el señor Sapkowski lo escribió de su puño y letra. WILD).

—El equipaje ya está allí —continuó la hechicera—. ¿Por qué no vamos y te das un baño? Porque, sinceramente, Gerardo, hueles un poco a choto.

Geralt echó una mirada a Jaskier, que se estaba inclinando sobre una mujer para cantar algunos de los versos más picantes de aquella canción de taberna (¿Acaso _Chiquilla_ de Seguridad Social tiene versos picantes? Pues mira, no lo sé, no me acuerdo, y tampoco me apetece comprobarlo ahora mismo). Yennefer siguió su mirada.

—Las cosas de Jaskier también están allí. Se reunirá con nosotros más tarde, cuando ya haya desplumado a todo su público.

—Aún no me explico cómo, de repente, os habéis hecho amigos.

Yennefer sonrió.

—Ya te he dicho que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

(Spoiler: las cosas en común son que le quieren comer to la polla y que le aprecian y quieren mucho y quieren lo mejor para él).

***

Yennefer había insistido en acompañarlo mientras se bañaba, aunque no del modo en que él había pensado. La hechicera se había sentado en un taburete frente a la tina con agua caliente y se había cruzado de piernas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres unirte? —preguntó el brujero.

—La bañera es muy pequeña. Además, no soy yo la que huele a tripas de basilisco.

Geralt se desnudó poco a poco, lentamente. Yennefer tenía muchos kinks, y observarle mientras se desvestía era uno de ellos. Por un extraño motivo, la hechicera encontraba algún tipo de placer en ello. Pero aquí no hacemos kinkshaming. Por eso Geralt solía tomarse su tiempo. Le gustaba hacerla esperar. La miró mientras se deshacía de los calzones. La expresión de la hechicera apenas cambió al ver su enorme pollón, aunque de pronto se levantó y se acercó.

—¿Es eso una nueva cicatriz? —preguntó pasándole los dedos por la parte baja del abdomen—. Creo que no te la había visto nunca antes.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

Yennefer se apartó y volvió a sentarse mientras Geralt se metía en la bañera.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?

El brujero se sumergió hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos.

—Hmm… creo que fue cerca de Wyzima, o tal vez en Brugge.

—Habéis viajado mucho, por lo que veo —comentó la hechicera—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos, Jaskier y tú?

—Hmm… —Geralt se recostó aún más en la tina, deleitándose con el agua caliente—. No sabría decirte. Nos encontramos, viajamos juntos durante un tiempo, nos separamos, nos volvemos a encontrar…

—No me refiero a cuánto lleváis como compañeros de viaje.

Geralt abrió los ojos lo justo como para poder estudiar su expresión. No sabría decir si lo que había en ella era curiosidad o celos.

—Pensé que no te importaba con quién me acostase.

—Y no me importa —respondió Yennefer cruzándose de brazos—. Es simple curiosidad. Juraría que cuando estuvimos cazando aquel dragón no eráis unos amigos tan… íntimos.

Geralt esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Ha llovido mucho desde entonces.

—¿Empezó después de lo de Aedd Gynvael? ¿Después de que…?

—¿Después de que me abandonaras? —Geralt gruñó—. No, no justo después, al menos. Pasó un tiempo antes de que volviera a encontrármelo.

—Ah, pero entonces sí que fue después de aquello…

—Menos mal que era simple curiosidad…

—Y lo es. Sólo quiero saber… Bueno, cómo de unidos estáis.

Geralt dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Te sientes amenazada, Yen? Pensé que, del mismo modo que yo no tenía el monopolio sobre tu corazón tú tampoco lo tenías sobre el mío…

En algún momento Yennefer se había levantado y se había acercado a la bañera, pero Geralt no se había dado cuenta. Por eso, lanzó una pequeña exclamación cuando ella le echó un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. El brujero la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Yennefer se limitó a sonreír.

—Tenías un poco de sangre de basilisco en el pelo.

Geralt respondió intentando salpicarla, aunque Yennefer fue más rápida y se apartó sin que ni una sola gota rozase su vestido de seda. Volvió a sentarse y a escudriñar el rostro de Geralt en busca de algo que sólo ella sabía.

—Realmente, quien te creara cometió muchos errores —dijo de pronto—. Se supone que los brujeros no tenéis sentimientos, y tú definitivamente sientes algo, no por una, sino por dos personas. —Geralt no respondió, pero desvió la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Supe que querías a ese bardo en el momento en el que apareciste en mi puerta rogándome que lo salvara cuando aquel _djinn_ se metió en su cuerpo. Incluso dudé de que realmente fueras un brujero, porque en tus ojos había desesperación y miedo. Ahora también sé que había algo más.

Geralt gruñó, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Creía que Yennefer había sido la única persona que le había despertado unos sentimientos que no debió de haber tenido en primer lugar. Desde luego, lo que la hechicera provocaba en su interior no había logrado provocarlo nadie, nunca con aquella intensidad, con aquel ardor, con aquella pasión. Pero ahora dudaba de si realmente había sido la primera en provocarle _algo_. ¿Podría haber sido Jaskier?

Recordó lo insufrible que le pareció el bardo cuando lo conoció, y cómo poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a su presencia, hasta tal punto de haber sentido un vacío en el pecho cada vez que se separaban. No era el mismo vacío que le había dejado Yennefer cada vez que se había marchado de su lado, pero, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, se le parecía mucho. Se sentía cómodo junto a Jaskier, escuchando sus canciones y sus extravagantes historias sobre sus enredos amorosos, y se había acostumbrado al calor de su cuerpo por las noches, tanto si dormían a la intemperie como si lo hacían en una posada.

«¿Por qué vamos a pagar por dos habitaciones cuando hay sitio para los dos en una cama?», le había dicho en una ocasión. En aquel momento al brujero le había parecido lógico, teniendo en cuenta el poco dinero con el que contaban. Pero, aunque su situación económica había mejorado, habían seguido compartiendo lecho, y llegó un punto en el que había sido en más de un sentido (se comieron la boca y lo que no era la boca).

El deseo que sentía por Jaskier no era tan ardiente como el que le provocaba Yennefer, pero no lo hacía menos intenso. Con Jaskier todo era más tranquilo y sencillo. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con la hechicera, la relación con el bardo le había resultado chocante, pero muy agradable. De pronto, se descubrió pensando en qué ocurriría aquella noche.

Su intención en un primer momento había sido pasar la noche en la posada. Jaskier habría cantado hasta las tantas y luego habría subido a la habitación. Si no hubiera estado muy borracho, seguramente habría deslizado una mano entre las piernas de Geralt y le habría pedido que le follase. Después de un revolcón rápido, se habrían quedado dormidos abrazados (aunque seguramente Jaskier hubiera acabado deshaciéndose de su abrazo y despatarrándose, ocupando la mayor parte de la cama, porque este señor es incapaz de dormir como una persona normal).

Pero ahora estaba en casa de Yennefer, con ella observándolo mientras se quitaba la suciedad del cuerpo, con aquella mirada violeta tan intensa…

—Fuck —murmuró el brujero.

—¿Pasa algo? —le dijo ella.

Geralt sacudió la cabeza. Ella se volvió a acercar, aunque esta vez se agachó frente a Geralt.

—¿He dicho algo que no debía? —preguntó en un susurro—. Igual me he aventurado demasiado asumiendo…

—Yen, no te preocupes. Déjalo.

La miró a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver un rastro de duda en ellos. Sacó una mano de la bañera y la posó con delicadeza sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para besarla. Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba. Se embriagó de su olor a lilas y grosellas. Por un momento, sólo pensó en ella, pero en cuanto se separaron, su mente volvió a divagar hacia Jaskier. Se sintió un poco culpable.

La expresión de Yennefer cambió rápidamente, primero a una de confusión y después a una de picardía.

—No te sientas culpable, Geralt —murmuró antes de volver a besarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Cuando hayas acabado, te espero en mi habitación —añadió antes de salir.

***

La habitación de Yennefer seguía tal y como la recordaba. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba las estanterías llenas de frasquitos, cuyo contenido Geralt nunca había querido conocer, un tocador pulcramente ordenado y la gran cama en la que Yennefer estaba medio tumbada. La hechicera llevaba un fino camisón negro bajo el que se insinuaban aquellas formas que tantas veces había recorrido con los dedos.

Yennefer se incorporó al verlo entrar y uno de los tirantes del camisón resbaló por su hombro. Geralt empezó a ponerse cachondo. Yennefer apenas le hizo un gesto y el brujero se acercó a ella. La mujer se había llevado sus ropas mientras se estaba bañando, por lo que Geralt iba cubierto solamente por una toalla anudada a la cintura. Yennefer no tardó en quitársela, revelando su enorme pollón.

Sus besos eran cálidos y hambrientos. Geralt rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Sentía cada centímetro de Yennefer contra su piel, y lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de la fina tela que se interponía entre ellos.

—Aún no —susurró Yennefer en su oído.

—Nada de leer mentes —murmuró Geralt con voz rasposa.

Yennefer soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Está bien, nada de leer mentes. Pero… ¿y si pruebo algo nuevo?

Geralt la miró interrogante. A Yennefer le encantaba probar cosas nuevas. De hecho, habían probado tantas cosas nuevas a lo largo del tiempo que le costaba creer que aún hubiera algo por descubrir.

La hechicera sacó una tira de tela negra de entre las sábanas. Geralt sonrió. Le gustaba que Yennefer le vendase los ojos. De ese modo, todos sus sentidos se intensificaban. Dejó que Yennefer le atase la venda. Después, le tomó de la mano e hizo que se tumbara en la cama. El aroma a lilas y grosellas estaba por todas partes.

Yennefer sacó otras dos tiras de suave raso y se las anudó a Geralt en las muñecas. Mientras las ataba a los barrotes del cabecero, Geralt sonrió de nuevo y dijo:

—Yen, lo de 50 sombras de Grey no es nada nuevo…

—Shh… —le susurró al oído, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina—. No hables antes de tiempo.

En aquel momento, Geralt oyó el crujido de la puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Yennefer? —preguntó confundido.

La hechicera levantó la venda de sus ojos y Geralt vio que Jaskier estaba de pie a los pies de la cama. Se le notaba nervioso, aunque había un deje de diversión en su rostro. Mark me down as scared _and_ horny.

—Oh… fuck —masculló el brujero.

—Tranquilo, Geralt —dijo Jaskier—. Esto no lo contaré en «El basilisco de Vengerberg»… A menos que sea tan memorable que no pueda evitarlo.

—Mencióname en una de tus canciones y verás que de la cárcel se sale, pero del cementerio no —dijo Yennefer en un tono frío como el hielo.

Jaskier se quedó petrificado y Geralt no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿Ves? —dijo dirigiéndose a la hechicera— Le aterras.

Yennefer lo miró con los ojos entornados y después sonrió de una forma que le puso el vello de punta y lo excitó a partes iguales. Otro que estaba scared _and_ horny. Yennefer se acercó y le acarició el lado del cuello en el que no tenía cicatrices. Le arañó suavemente con una de sus uñas.

—Geralt, querido, te he dicho que no hables antes de tiempo.

El brujero tragó saliva. No podía evitar estremecerse cuando Yennefer se comportaba así en la cama. La hechicera se separó de él y le hizo un gesto a Jaskier para que se acercara. El bardo la obedeció. Cuando Geralt lo miró a los ojos esperaba ver terror en ellos, pero en cambio se sorprendió al ver una mirada que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Tenía aquel brillo que le aparecía en el rostro cuando estaba excitado. Geralt no podía reprochárselo; ver a Yennefer en aquella situación no podía provocar otra cosa. Podría pisarle la cara con zapatos de tacón de aguja y el brujero le daría las gracias.

Yennefer agarró a Jaskier por la camisa y lo besó como había besado a Geralt unos minutos antes. El brujero los miró sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse, si celoso o excitado. Entonces comprendió por qué Yennefer lo había atado a la cama. Murmuró un seco «Fuck» y se acomodó entre los almohadones mientras la hechicera comenzaba a desabrochar la ropa de Jaskier. En un momento dado, le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones a Geralt, que se limitó a respirar hondo. A Yennefer le encantaba torturarlo. Y a él que lo torturase.

Jaskier ya estaba prácticamente desnudo cuando Geralt se percató de lo dura que tenía la polla. No tenía forma de esconder su erección, y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta enseguida. Ambos lo miraron con una expresión casi idéntica, mezcla de diversión y deseo. Después, intercambiaron una mirada enigmática y sonrieron como si estuvieran compartiendo una broma de la que Geralt no era partícipe.

Aquella situación estaba dejando al brujero algo desorientado. Yennefer le había hecho esperar en otras ocasiones, pero a Jaskier le gustaba ser más directo. Estaba acostumbrado a dejarse hacer cuando estaba con la hechicera, pero al bardo le gustaba que fuese más activo. Se le escapó un pequeño bufido de frustración, lo que hizo que sus compañeros se girasen de nuevo para mirarlo.

—¿Pasa algo, Geralt? —preguntó Yennefer. El brujero sacudió la cabeza—. No me digas que te estás poniendo celoso…

La hechicera se mordió el labio antes de bajarle los calzones a Jaskier. Él tampoco tenía forma de esconder su erección. Geralt vio cómo el bardo reprimía un gemido cuando Yennefer empezó a acariciarle el miembro. Él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de romper los barrotes del cabecero para acercarse a ellos cuando Yennefer le miró a los ojos mientras seguía acariciando a Jaskier.

Siguieron así durante lo que a Geralt le pareció una eternidad. De pronto, Jaskier gimió.

—Ye-Yennefer… N-no… no sé si voy a aguantar mucho… más —dijo jadeando.

Yennefer y Geralt intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Yennefer era capaz de hacer que durases todo el tiempo que quisieras gracias al poder de la .:*~:*.magia.*:~*:. La hechicera aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias y Jaskier no tardó en correrse. Su semen resbalaba entre los dedos de Yennefer, que se llevó uno a la boca y lo lamió lentamente mientras miraba a Geralt a los ojos.

—Fuck —murmuró Geralt.

—Fuck —repitió Jaskier, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, recuperándose aún del orgasmo.

Yennefer lo miró y sonrió satisfecha. A Geralt le ponía nervioso aquella sonrisita de suficiencia que esbozaba cuando conseguía que se corriera. Generalmente indicaba que sólo acababan de empezar, y a partir de entonces Yennefer era impredecible.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la hechicera se giró hacia el brujero y se acercó gateando hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. A pesar de estar a cuatro patas sobre él, Yennefer se había cuidado de no tocarlo en ningún momento. Sin embargo, el bajo de su camisón caía justo sobre la parte baja de su vientre, provocándole un cosquilleo cuando la tela rozaba su pene erecto.

Yennefer sonrió y se acercó aún más. Geralt cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, esperando a que le besase. Sin embargo, la hechicera bajó ligeramente la cabeza y le acarició el cuello con los labios, haciéndole una cobra que ni la de Bisbal a Chenoa. Geralt gruñó cuando sus rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz. Notó la boca de Yennefer esbozando una nueva sonrisa sobre su piel.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Geralt? —susurró en su oído—. ¿Te has puesto celoso de Jaskier?

Se separó lo justo para observar el rostro del brujero, que intentó mantener la calma cuando ella movió sus caderas y le rozó el miembro con su sexo. Geralt se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo el camisón y de que ya estaba húmeda.

—Dime, Geralt… —continuó en un tono seductor—. ¿Te has puesto celoso? Porque tengo que admitir que yo sí me he puesto celosa cuando Jaskier me ha contado las cosas que te ha hecho… Y que le has hecho.

Le colocó la mano sobre la mejilla y le acarició los labios con el pulgar. Además del aroma de lilas y grosellas, Geralt identificó el olor de Jaskier en los dedos de la hechicera. Era una mezcla que jamás se había imaginado que podría llegar a funcionar, pero en aquel momento lo hacía.

Yennefer se separó un poco de él y notó cómo Jaskier se colocaba detrás de ella. Sus manos acariciaron los muslos de la hechicera y fueron levantando el camisón poco a poco. Yennefer giró un poco la cabeza para susurrarle algo a Jaskier, a lo que él contestó:

—Créeme, creo que ahora mismo no va a hacer falta ningún hechizo.

Yennefer volvió a sonreír mirando a Geralt mientras Jaskier le quitaba el camisón por encima de la cabeza. El brujero tragó saliva. La visión de Yennefer completamente desnuda siempre lo dejaba sin aliento, más aún cuando se erguía sobre él como la efigie de una diosa de cabellos negros como ala de cuervo.

Jaskier enterró su rostro en el cuello de Yennefer mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Primero fueron hacia sus senos, dibujando el contorno de sus pezones y dándoles un pequeño pellizco. Después fue bajando una mano por su vientre mientras con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su vello púbico hasta llegar a su sexo. Yennefer cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando Jaskier comenzó a acariciar su clítoris.

Geralt los observaba amarrado aún a la cama, impotente (en sentido figurado, ya hemos mencionado antes que la tenía como un mástil). Los tenía tan cerca… y sin embargo no podía alargar las manos y acariciar sus cuerpos. En realidad, podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido. De un tirón podría haber roto sus ligaduras y haberlos tomado a ambos en sus brazos, pero sabía que la recompensa sería mejor cuanto mayor fuera la espera. Aunque eso no evitó que contrajese los músculos y apretara ligeramente las caderas contra el colchón, en un vano intento de lograr algún tipo de estímulo físico.

Jaskier levantó la cabeza y se percató de ello. Intercambió una mirada divertida con el brujero y susurró algo al oído de Yennefer, que abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Aún no… —la oyó decir Geralt—. Sigue un poco más, bardo. Definitivamente, tienes unos dedos… ah… mágicos.

La hechicera volvió a cerrar los ojos y Geralt notó cómo empezaban a temblarle las piernas conforme Jaskier aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Yennefer gimió en voz alta. Geralt la conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que venía después.

—Más rápido —le dijo a Jaskier—. ¡Más rápido!

Jaskier la obedeció y los gemidos de Yennefer subieron de volumen. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, a Geralt le había preocupado que fuera tan ruidosa, pero después de tanto tiempo sabía que los vecinos de Vengerberg estarían más que acostumbrados. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios cuando los muslos de Yennefer se tensaron sobre él. Tras alcanzar el orgasmo, la hechicera echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de Jaskier y respirando entrecortadamente.

—No es la primera vez que me dicen que mis dedos son mágicos —comentó el bardo lanzando una mirada traviesa a Geralt.

Yennefer captó la indirecta y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. No dijo nada. Se separó de Jaskier y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Geralt. El brujero pudo sentir el calor y la humedad de su entrepierna sobre su polla.

—Jaskier —ronroneó la hechicera mientras movía ligeramente las caderas—, creo que Geralt también quiere que uses esos dedos mágicos tuyos con él… ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Geralt?

—Hmm… —dijo por toda respuesta.

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su melena cayera hacia un lado.

—Pues si es así… antes tendrás que ganártelo.

Yennefer se movió hacia delante, dejando un rastro de humedad sobre la parte baja de su abdomen. Geralt sonrió cuando se colocó sobre su cabeza y le aflojó un poco las ataduras, lo justo para que pudiera apoyarse mejor sobre los almohadones.

En cuanto Yennefer se agachó un poco, Geralt le comió tol coño. Comenzó a mover la lengua de atrás hacia delante, despacio, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Introducía ligeramente su lengua en su abertura y luego la arrastraba hasta su clítoris, donde se detenía para dibujar un pequeño círculo a su alrededor.

Yennefer gemía con cada pasada. Eran gemidos graves y lentos, adaptados al ritmo que dictaba la lengua de Geralt. La hechicera movió las caderas, apremiando al brujero a que fuera más deprisa; pero, así como le gustaba que Yennefer lo torturara a él, a él también le gustaba torturar un poco a Yennefer.

En vez de aumentar el ritmo, Geralt se centró en realizar círculos alrededor del clítoris de Yennefer. De pronto, el brujero notó unas manos acariciando sus muslos. Jaskier no tardó en tomar su miembro con la mano y acariciarlo cuan largo era, dando un pequeño apretón cuando llegaba a la punta. Geralt notó el presemen humedeciendo su glande y perdió el ritmo con la lengua, lo que hizo que Yennefer lanzase un quejido. Enseguida lo recuperó, y esta vez aumentó el ritmo.

Cuando la mano de Jaskier estaba en la base de su pene, notó algo aún más húmedo en la punta y se le escapó un gemido contra los labios de Yennefer. Jaskier deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su polla, dibujando círculos en la punta del mismo modo que él los estaba dibujando en la entrepierna de Yennefer. Cuando Jaskier se metió el miembro en la boca (no se sabe muy bien cómo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño COLOSAL del pollón del brujero), Geralt también empezó a succionar el clítoris de la hechicera cual Satisfyer.

Le costaba mantener la mente clara. Había dado y recibido sexo oral a la vez en más ocasiones, tanto con Yennefer como con Jaskier, pero hacerlo con ambos al mismo tiempo era una experiencia totalmente distinta. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y su cerebro amenazaba con partirse en dos. Yennefer gemía sobre él, cada vez más alto. Jaskier luchaba por respirar con normalidad, pero no dejaba de realizar su tarea.

De pronto, el sabor salado de Yennefer le llenó la boca, y él mismo no tardó mucho más en correrse en la boca de Jaskier. Fue como si la oleada de placer que sentía Yennefer se hubiera propagado por su cuerpo y hubiera chocado con el placer que le estaba dando el bardo, haciéndole alcanzar el orgasmo con una explosión de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo.

Yennefer se tumbó junto a él, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Jaskier —dijo con la voz algo rasgada—, ya puedes quitarle las ataduras a Geralt. Se lo ha ganado.

El bardo se incorporó y se lamió los labios mientras se acercaba al cabecero de la cama. Geralt respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sentía que el cuerpo aún le ardía, especialmente en algunas zonas (la polla). Jaskier lo desató con delicadeza, y Geralt dejó caer los brazos, que estaban empezando a entumecérsele. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió al bardo inspeccionando los trozos de tela con los que Yennefer le había atado.

—¿Tú también quieres probar? —preguntó la hechicera girándose de costado.

Jaskier levantó la mirada. Geralt no supo descifrar lo que había en ella; podría haber sido tanto aprensión como lascivia (spoiler: era lascivia).

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —respondió Jaskier, dejando caer la tela al suelo—. Si es que hay otra ocasión… —murmuró para sí mientras se dejaba caer junto al brujero.

Geralt miró al techo. ¿Habría otra ocasión? Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Yennefer comenzó a acariciarle pecho y le susurró al oído:

—¿Necesitas tiempo o prefieres que haga un hechizo?

—Hmm… Dame un poco de tiempo —respondió el brujero cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

—Está bien.

Yennefer dejó un beso sobre su pecho y se levantó. Cogió una jarra y un vaso que habían aparecido sobre su tocador por arte de .:*~:*.magia.*:~*:. y se sirvió. Bebió con ansias y se volvió hacia la cama.

—¿Agüita? —preguntó—. Hay que mantenerse hidratados, chicos.

Jaskier aceptó su oferta. Tras beberse el vaso casi de un trago, Jaskier exhaló un suspiro. Geralt oyó cómo Yennefer se acercaba al bardo y le susurraba algo al oído. Geralt abrió un ojo para observarlos discretamente. Jaskier había esbozado una sonrisa pícara, y Yennefer había levantado la mirada para encontrarse con la del brujero.

—¿Qué tramáis, morenos? —preguntó Geralt.

Yennefer rodeó la cama sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo en un tono severo cuando llegó a su lado.

Geralt enarcó una ceja, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Cuando estaba con la cara entre las almohadas, notó que Jaskier se movía. Después, el bardo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, cada vez más abajo, hasta que llegó a su culo. Jaskier empezó a masajearlo como solía hacer después de un largo día a lomos de _Sardinilla_. Geralt no pudo evitar hacer un sonido que delató lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquel masaje.

Oyó un tintineo y adivinó que Yennefer estaba sacando algunos de sus aceites y bálsamos. Oyó cómo descorchaba un frasco y la habitación se llenó de un olor dulzón. Geralt gruñó y giró el rostro para mirar a Yennefer.

—Ese no —dijo—. No me gusta.

La hechicera frunció el ceño, pero volvió a cerrar el frasquito y sacó otro.

—¿Este le gusta más al señor? —dijo abriéndolo y acercándoselo a la nariz.

Tenía un aroma mucho más sutil, a naranja, manzanilla y algo más que no era capaz de distinguir.

—Hmm.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —preguntó Jaskier sin dejar de amasar sus nalgas.

—Un sí —respondió Yennefer—. Aún te queda mucho por aprender sobre los diferentes matices de los gruñidos de Geralt, bardo.

El brujero sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo bien que lo conocían ambos; de distintas formas, sí, pero tan profundamente como ni él mismo creía conocerse (esto no es una metáfora sexual, pero puede serlo si quieres).

Yennefer le tendió el frasquito a Jaskier y este dejó de acariciar a Geralt por un momento. De pronto, Jaskier pasó un dedo entre sus nalgas, con un tacto mucho más resbaladizo que antes. Geralt se estremeció.

Notó el perfume de Yennefer muy cerca de su rostro y entreabrió los ojos. La hechicera se había vuelto a tumbar a su lado y lo observaba de forma enigmática.

—¿Qué? —susurró Geralt mientras le sacudía un nuevo escalofrío provocado por los dedos de Jaskier acercándose cada vez más a su ojete.

Yennefer sonrió.

—Me gusta mucho la cara que pones cuando algo te gusta, y quiero verla muy de cerca cuando Jaskier…

En aquel momento Geralt reprimió una exclamación. El bardo había separado ligeramente sus nalgas con los dedos y había introducido su lengua de forma juguetona sin previo aviso. Pensó que Yennefer se reiría de él, pero en cambio lo miraba con ardor en los ojos.

Geralt vio cómo la hechicera deslizaba una mano por su propio cuerpo hacia la entrepierna. «Definitivamente, ya no necesito ninguno de sus hechizos», pensó Geralt. Cómo le excitaba ver a Yennefer dándose placer a sí misma. Además, Jaskier estaba poniendo más empeño en sus caricias. Su miembro volvió a estar completamente erecto en un momento.

Levantó las caderas para que Jaskier lo tuviera más fácil, y Yennefer dejó de lado su propio placer durante un momento para colocarle uno de los almohadones bajo el vientre y que así estuviera más cómodo. A la hechicera le gustaba torturarle, pero también se preocupaba por su bienestar en todo momento.

Geralt la atrajo hacia sí cuando volvió a tumbarse y la besó en los labios, lentamente, saboreando todos los rincones de su boca. Yennefer le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior cuando sus rostros se separaron.

Jaskier eligió ese momento para meterle un dedo por el culo, lo que hizo que el brujero perdiera el aliento durante un segundo. Yennefer sonrió y volvió a bajar la mano hasta su sexo. Geralt juraría que estaba intentando sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Jaskier.

Los dedos del bardo realmente eran mágicos. Tras unas pocas incursiones, Geralt ya estaba apretando las sábanas en sus puños y reprimiendo los gemidos contra las almohadas. No tardó en estar lo suficientemente dilatado como para que Jaskier introdujera un segundo dedo.

Los movimientos del bardo se volvieron más rápidos, y Geralt notó cómo curvaba las puntas ligeramente cuando llegaban al fondo, estimulando su zona más sensible.

Sus jadeos se fueron mezclando con los gemidos de Yennefer a su lado. «Si Jaskier sigue así mucho más va a arrancarme más notas que a su laúd», pensó Geralt, intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Quería aguantar un poco más, pero el bardo se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Los suspiros de Yennefer tampoco ayudaban.

—Jaskier… —logró mascullar.

El bardo aminoró el ritmo, aunque no dejó de acariciar el interior de Geralt.

—¿Geralt? —preguntó— ¿Quieres que…?

—Hmm —respondió el brujero.

Jaskier comenzó a deslizar los dedos hacia afuera, pero cuando tan sólo quedaba la punta, los volvió a introducir con fuerza. Geralt gruñó y se estremeció.

—Jaskier…

El bardo repitió el movimiento. Geralt no podía verle la cara, pero estaba seguro de que el bardo tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Temió que se le estuviera pegando el gusto de Yennefer por hacerle esperar. Pero no podía quejarse. Cada embestida de los dedos de Jaskier le enviaba una descarga de placer por todo el cuerpo.

—No lo tortures así —dijo Yennefer, incorporándose y llevándose consigo el intenso olor a lilas y grosellas—. Dale lo que quiere.

Jaskier comenzó a sacar los dedos de nuevo, y Geralt creyó que esta vez lo haría del todo, pero Yennefer puso una mano en una de sus nalgas y con la otra empujó de nuevo la mano del bardo, haciendo que a Geralt le invadiera una nueva oleada de placer.

—Dale lo que quiere… —repitió Yennefer en un tono grave—. Pero antes haz que suplique por ello.

Geralt gruñó, fingiendo que no iba a entrar en ese juego al que tanto le gustaba jugar. Jaskier volvió a deslizar sus dedos hacia fuera, aún más lentamente que antes, si eso era posible. Yennefer le clavó las uñas en la nalga.

—¿Qué quieres, Geralt? —preguntó Yennefer en un tono severo.

—Que Jaskier me folle —murmuró contra la almohada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la hechicera, clavándole aún más las uñas en la piel.

—Que Jaskier me folle —dijo algo más alto.

—Pues entonces pídeselo.

Geralt volvió a gruñir cuando Jaskier deslizó los dedos de nuevo en su interior. Lentamente. Demasiado lentamente.

—Jaskier… fóllame.

El bardo hizo de nuevo un ademán de sacar los dedos, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se quedó quieto.

—Pídelo por favor —dijo.

Geralt gruñó y movió las caderas para que los dedos de Jaskier volvieran a estar enterrados en su trasero, pero el bardo no se lo permitió.

—Geralt…

El brujero gruñó de nuevo. Con Jaskier era más fácil hacerse el duro que con Yennefer, pero no podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de sentir su polla dentro de él. Finalmente se rindió.

—Fuck… fóllame, Jaskier. Por favor, fóllame.

Geralt pudo intuir la mirada que compartieron el bardo y la hechicera justo antes de que Jaskier retirara del todo los dedos de su culo.

—Jaskier, túmbate —dijo Yennefer de pronto.

Geralt se giró para ver lo que ocurría. El bardo se acomodó junto a Geralt, con la espalda medio apoyada en el cabecero. La hechicera hizo un gesto a Geralt para que se incorporara.

—No sois los únicos que quieren divertirse —susurró Yennefer.

Geralt comprendió lo que quería hacer y expresó sus dudas:

—Yen, ¿pero tú has visto al chaval? Que el pobre es un tirillas, como me ponga encima de él le voy a aplastar…

—Que no hombre, mira —respondió la hechicera mientras dibujaba un hechizo en el aire con los dedos.

Geralt giró la cabeza hacia Jaskier, que asintió, se miró la entrepierna, luego a él de nuevo y enarcó una ceja. Geralt se quedó mirando la erección de Jaskier durante un momento. Después, se giró hacia la mesilla en la que Yennefer había dejado los aceites y se echó un poco en la mano.

Agarró el miembro de Jaskier y lo acarició de arriba a abajo, embadurnándolo del aceite aromático de Yennefer y volviéndolo mucho más resbaladizo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos e intensos y Jaskier se mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerle una mano sobre el brazo.

—No sigas o no voy a durar nada dentro de ti —dijo el bardo.

Geralt sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Sus labios aún tenían el frescor del agua que había bebido antes. Stay hydrated. Se giró hacia Yennefer y se puso de rodillas mientras Jaskier le acariciaba los costados y se acomodaba entre los almohadones. Una vez estuvo listo, el bardo le agarró por las caderas e hizo que se fuera agachando poco a poco. Geralt contuvo la respiración al notar la punta del miembro de Jaskier deslizándose en su interior. Entre el aceite y lo dilatado que estaba, no le costó nada tomarlo entero.

Cerró los ojos para adecuar sus movimientos a los de Jaskier. Normalmente al bardo le gustaba más que fuera él quien le penetrase, pero las veces en las que decidían cambiar, Geralt se entregaba por completo. Sin embargo, nunca lo habían hecho en aquella posición. Aquello era nuevo para él, y la novedad le agradaba a pesar de que le hubiera gustado poder ver el rostro de Jaskier en aquel momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Yennefer estaba delante de él, expectante. Rodeó el cuello de Geralt con los brazos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Su polla se deslizó con facilidad en su interior, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando lo hizo.

Al igual que cuando había estado amarrado a la cama, su mente amenazaba con partirse en dos. El placer le llegaba de dos puntos distintos, y el olor del aceite de naranja y manzanilla se mezclaba con el de lilas y grosellas.

Geralt enterró el rostro en el cuello de Yennefer mientras agarraba sus muslos y la atraía aún más hacia sí. Jaskier también lo atrajo más hacia él, clavándole los dedos en las caderas conforme aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

No tardaron en encontrar el ritmo. Sus jadeos, suspiros y gemidos se mezclaban como las notas y las voces de una canción. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se fundían en uno solo y se volvían a separar con cada empujón.

Hubo besos y mordiscos, caricias y arañazos. Cuanto más hondo se hundía Geralt en Yennefer, más lo hacía Jaskier en el brujero. El sonido que provocaba el choque entre sus cuerpos excitaba a Geralt, que aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, haciendo que tanto Jaskier como Yennefer gimieran un poco más alto.

Las piernas de la hechicera comenzaron a temblar a ambos lados de Geralt y éste supo que se acercaba al orgasmo. Yennefer gritó, pero no dejó de moverse. Las embestidas de Jaskier se volvieron más rápidas y descontroladas, y Geralt también supo que el bardo estaba a punto de correrse. Yennefer contrajo los músculos en el momento en el que Jaskier descargaba su semen con un gemido agudo, y Geralt cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo y le quemó la garganta, de la que dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras se corría.

Minutos después, los tres yacían en la cama en un enredo de sábanas, brazos y piernas. Yennefer acariciaba distraídamente el pecho de Geralt, y este acariciaba a su vez la cabeza de un Jaskier al que empezaban a pesarle los párpados.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no puedo escribir un romance sobre esto?

—No —respondieron el brujero y la hechicera al unísono.

Jaskier emitió un quejido de protesta y se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo de Geralt.

—No mencionaría vuestros nombres, lo juro. Dirá algo así como… Yessica de Vingerbruger y Gerrold de Lyria.

—¡No! —exclamaron de nuevo a la vez.

Jaskier suspiró, resignado, y no tardó en empezar a roncar suavemente.

—¿Geralt? —murmuró Yennefer.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros en Vengerberg?

Geralt se tomó un momento para pensar. No se había planteado aquel viaje más que como una excusa para verla a ella. Ahora que ya la había visto, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Se giró para mirar el rostro dormido de Jaskier. A él tampoco quería dejar de verlo. Desvió la mirada hacia el techo, donde las velas que Yennefer siempre dejaba encendidas provocaban que las sombras danzasen al ritmo de una canción sin música.

—No lo sé —acabó respondiendo—. Supongo que hasta que alguno de nosotros se marche.

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó ella.

Se acurrucó más contra su pecho. Geralt le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Jaskier se revolvió al otro lado y se deshizo de su abrazo, de tal modo que una de sus manos le dio una hostia a Geralt en toda la cara. Yennefer ahogó una risita y Geralt gruñó, apartándose del bardo y pegándose más a ella. Pero Yennefer se separó y se levantó.

—No te preocupes, quedaos la cama para vosotros esta noche —susurró antes de darle un último beso al brujero.

Geralt la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Yen, no voy a echarte de tu cama sólo porque Jaskier no sea capaz de ocupar el espacio de una persona normal.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, mañana tendremos una cama más grande.

***

Mientras tanto, _Sardinilla_ estuvo muy bien atendido por la buena gente de la taberna. Le dieron de comer cosas ricas para caballos y agüita fresca para beber, lo cepillaron y lo dejaron descansar. Después de la noche de sexo, Geralt madrugó para ir a ver si su caballo estaba bien y le acarició porque es muy buen caballo y a los animalicos no se les puede dejar sin acariciar. Se lo llevó a una cuadra que construyó Yennefer en su casa con .:*~:*.magia.*:~*:. y, como dijo el sabio Maluma, fueron felices los cuatro. FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


End file.
